


In The Night

by thatsrickdiculious



Series: Tumblr requests [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: prompt: rick and morty get high in a jaccuzi and then morty rides rick in it.Enjoy!





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to @riggetyricked on Tumblr! thank you for this wonderful request!

Morty Smith sat contently across from his genius grandfather, staring into the vast of endless space around them—or was he just imagining things? The weed stashed messily within Rick’s spacecraft took great purpose currently, the raging bubbles from under him giving a sensation of floating in air. Rick had insisted they go to a jacuzzi, and now Morty understood why: the large bath with a complex system of underwater jets soothing yet magnifying his senses.

The strong aroma of marijuana surrounded them, a smell Morty normally strayed away from, but experiencing his grandfather’s genuine smile erupted something deep within the brunette. Disgusted at first, possessing such thoughts of Rick, nevertheless soon couldn’t help the teen’s occasional lingering eyes, or the blush that blossomed throughout his cheeks at the wrong times. _Was Rick getting closer? ___

____

____

”Morty,” Rick murmured, not seeming to mind their sudden close proximity. “Wow...” 

Morty thought he was hearing things, but moments later his face screwed into something along the lines of confusion and curiosity. “Rick, I can’t hear you,” the brunette’s voice came out as a high pitched stutter, and he mentally cursed himself for puberty. 

”—so sexy.” 

Morty froze. Did Rick just...? No, he had to be in some type of marijuana-absorbed hallucination. 

The teen should be disgusted by Rick’s taboo statement—scared, even. But instead, Morty pressed on. “R-Really?” he inched closer to his grandfather. Suddenly Morty was much more aware they’d stripped all their garments off before getting in the large warm bath. 

Rick looked at Morty with a hazy, far away stare, electrifying blue dimmed by the redness in his sclera from the weed. And oh god, Morty couldn’t wait any longer. 

Attaching himself to the blue-haired scientist, Morty pressed his lips sloppily against his grandfather’s, desperately sliding his tongue through Rick’s mouth. It was everything Morty could ever fantasize: the cheap metallic taste of alcohol filling his mouth was pure heaven. 

Rick gladly accepted the teen’s kiss, his experienced hands trailing down Morty’s sides, squeezing his ass before picking him up and setting the brunette on his lap, their erections feverishly grinding against each other in the water below them. It was sickeningly beautiful, their bodies flushed along them both like a perfectly fit puzzle piece, covered in a mixture of sweat and warm water, the high bringing an addictive feeling they both craved so badly, so _wrongly. ___

____

____

Minutes flew by like seconds as Morty was now facing the opposite direction from his grandfather, Rick positioning the teen down snugly around his needy aching cock with one thrust, the echo of the brunette’s pained cry mixed with lust was so fucking breathtaking, accompanied by the warmth of being seated in Morty’s hole... 

Rick took the teen’s currently half-flaccid cock and quickly sprang it back to full life, letting his finger glide ever so teasingly on the slit. A warbled moan escaped from Morty’s lips, Rick now pressing his mouth along the brunette’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. 

”Rick...” Morty mewled into the night sky, Rick’s length inside him was a sensation he couldn’t even fathom of describing except it was absolutely fucking marvelous. 

”Oh, fuck yea, ride granddaddy’s cock...” Rick growled, now letting Morty take over the pace. The brunette happily obligated, bouncing himself on the elder’s cock, slamming down with each thrust. 

Rick was a groaning mess, spewing out filth to his grandson as Morty continuously rammed himself into Rick like a desperate whore made the blue-haired scientist quiver. Arousal pooled from Rick, gripping Morty’s sides, fully aware he was going to leave finger-print shaped bruises. 

Morty’s mind was a blur, the cluster of emotions clouding him. But god, it felt so good fucking Rick. He was thrusting like a dog in heat, setting himself in a brutal pace, his moans intelligible, angling himself so Rick’s cock could hit him _right there... ___

____

____

”Rick—I-I can’t, I’m gonna...!” the brunette exclaimed, the sensation suddenly overwhelming him. 

”Cum for me, Morty...” Rick purred in the teen’s ear, swirling his tongue along the shell. 

On command, Morty let out a strangled cry in pleasure as thick white spurts erupted from his cock, releasing the goo into the jacuzzi. Rick quickly took over and gave a few more thrusts on his cock before cumming himself inside the brunette’s hole, a low groan escaping his lips. 

”Oh, fuck, Morty—th-that was hot,” Rick mumbled, now playing with the teen’s damp curls. 

Morty could only hum in reply, the high slowly fading away, but his burning desire for his grandfather only growing more.

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me: @thatsrickdiculious on Tumblr!


End file.
